Blood Red version 1
by vintage demigoddess
Summary: AU, SerenaDarien pairing. After another round of teasing Serena goes out to a club to put Darien out of her mind. She does when she meets a vampire…… or two. She's bitten and while Darien found it hard to resist her before, it's near impossible to resist
1. Chapter 1

Blood Red (version 1)

AU, Serena/Darien pairing. _After another round of teasing Serena goes out to a club to put Darien out of her mind. She does when she meets a vampire…… or two. She's bitten and while Darien found it hard to resist her before, it's near impossible to resist her now._

Ethereal. Flowing blonde tresses with silver highlights that hung to her ankles when left down, high cheek bones leading the eye to plump, bow shaped, ice pink lips, a small dainty nose and almond shaped eyes, framed by long, sooty lashes and a colour so rich they put the deepest aquamarines to shame. Despite being only 18 and 5'7 she had the body of a goddess: slim yet toned with curves in _all_ the right places, breasts that were perky and perfectly formed to fill the hands of any man, a ripe, sweet ass that had you combating against tidal waves of lust every time she bent over and legs that seemed to go on forever in their creamy goodness. Her hands were slender and delicate and her feet were small and dainty. She was the epiphany of all things heavenly and here he was, taunting her mercilessly till crystallised tears gathered at the bottom of her oceanic orbs. He had no choice, but to taunt her as it was the only defence he had against the raging hormones that erupted inside him every time she was near, _despite_ their 5 year age gap. The fact that she was the epiphany of all things clumsy helped too.

Out of body experiences were a common feature of his whenever she was concerned: he watched his mouth taunt and tease her while his mind begged for him to take her in his arms and chase away all the hurt and pain he'd caused. On this particular occasion he knew he'd gone too far when she didn't even fight back, instead she gazed up at him with soulless eyes, empty and ice cold, devoid of all and any emotions she might have once held captivated within their depths. The intoxicating smell of peaches and cream wafted towards him as Serena fled from arcade, head hung as if in shame, body hunched over as if to protect herself against any more on slaughters that she might endure. Damnination. He didn't need the 'reassuring' pat on the back to know that he'd crossed the invisible yet highly prominent line that he'd recklessly boarded on since he first met Serena.

The sharp, rippling echo of a smooth pebble shattering a mirror resounded throughout the room. A spectrum shimmer sparkled in the air like rainbow dust for a few precious seconds as the moonlight that streamed in through the window reflected off their miniature surfaces. Her harsh breathing filled the deafening silence that followed the mirror's demise, her hair floated around her in a silver cloud as she clenched and unclenched her delicate hands into fists, body coiled like a serpent preparing to strike. She tried to erase the incessant voices in her head, to have them fade back into the background. Yet round and round they flowed, playing on an endless loop: the voices of her friends, family and enemies chanting the same things over and over again like the haunting melody of a refrain. Especially his, her main tormentor, the bane of her existence: Darien Shields. She knocked her wrists against her temples as she tried to regain control. A hard tremor travelled down her spine as closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her eyes held a penetrating calmness when they reopened, as if she had found the soul searching answer to the meaning of life. Casting a wary eye over the mirrors shards, she padded her way across the thread bare carpet and made her way into the bathroom. The harsh glare of the light bulb blinded Serena for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted and she was able to navigate her way towards the shower. The hot air rose in droves, accompanied by the rhythmic sounds of water beating against skin. Soon silence occurred, then the soft 'click' of a lock being opened. Her bare feet once again padded across the worn carpet as she made her way towards her antique closet, being mindful of the mirrors shards that were buried in the carpet like deadly treasures. Tiny beads of water raced down her porcelain skin as she contemplated what to wear to "Blood Red": the hot, new club that was opening downtown.

Heaving a sign she made a mental promise to forget all about the sufferings she experienced in the last week and to just let go and have some fun. Feeling more determined she opened her closet's doors and shuffled through the various articles of clothing present. Deciding on a midnight blue corset with black silk ties criss-crossing down the middle of her back, a low slung grey puff miniskirt with navy and sky blue lines, white lace gloves, a white lace shrug that stopped just underneath her breasts and a pair of white leather stilettos with 4-inch silver heels. Her silvered hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, not a strand out of place. Thick black eyeliner, black mascara and dark grey eye shadow created a smoky, smouldering loo round her eyes and her lips glistened under a coating of pale pink lip gloss. Switching off the lone light in her room, she made her way out of her flat and into the icy embrace of the night. Beaming lights flickered to life in the dark as a car engine geared into existence. Tires screeching on the hard tarmac were heard throughout the neighbourhood, but the car's driver was numb to everything but the pure adrenaline rush of darting round twists and turns with only the moonlight and headlights to guide her. Music possessing heavy bass lines pulsed through her body like a second heart beat, further isolating her from any outside influences.

Suddenly, neon lights of all colours enchanted her sight as she entered downtown. Sweet and sour aromas tickled her sense of smell as she kept on driving through the city many roads until she left the vibrant nightlife behind and entered the darker side of downtown. Cutting the cars engine, she once again stepped out into the icy embrace of the night, silence her only friend. She felt a slight daze over take her senses and found herself glancing around the deserted alley she'd pulled up in. She clicked her way across the cobbled ground and into the hazy fog that seemed to fill the alleyway. Soon she became lost in the maze it created, but she felt no fear. Blinking she found herself staring at an ominous metal grey door. Not stopping to consider her actions, she rapped on the door with her small knuckles twice. A little slot opened and the person looking out drawled in a monotone voice, "Password". Again she didn't consider the consequences of her actions as she replied, "Champagne kisses". The slot abruptly closed and the dull squeak of a bolt sliding across rusted metal echoed in Serena's mind. The door opened smoothly and the person behind it said, "Welcome to Blood Red."


	2. Chapter 2

She was assaulted by the noise and energy gathered into the main room. Dark oak tables where littered here and there along the black silk draped walls, leaving a large dance floor in the centre of the room. Directly to her left was an impressive bar, handled by what looked to be a team of professional male models: hair styled to perfection, skins flawless, tall, muscular frames and melt-in-your mouth dazzling smiles. She felt her body being to sway in time to the sensual music, its bass pulsing in time to the blood surging through her veins. She felt light headed and giddy, but more importantly she felt free; able to do anything and everything she wanted. The clusters of voices in her head were suppressed under the music, leaving her to her own thoughts and desires. A tingle shivered down her back that had the ends of her hair standing up, before a feather like touch removed her of her white lace shrug. She pivoted her head around and was met by a penetrating stare from two forest green eyes. She took a step forward and couldn't help shivering as his fingers glided across the available skin on her back before letting his hands drop away. She pivoted the rest of her body round till she stood facing him, her gaze drinking in his appearance like he was the salvation to all her problems and maybe he was. Her gaze dropped down to the black and white converses on his feet, up his jean clad legs, the jeans hanging low on his hips and showing a hint of white boxers before meeting a black t shirt. He had finely sculptured cheekbones and his lips were soft and pink and glistened as he ran his tongue over them seductively. Her eyes shot up to meet his forest green ones. His hair was spun gold that he'd spiked up on top while cut short along the sides. He was a delightedly sinful temptation, but she wasn't that easily persuaded. She spun on her heels and strutted towards the bar all the while feeing his eyes boring into her back and when she glanced over her shoulder the stare he was giving her was so intense, made her feel so hot she had to check that she hadn't spontaneously combust.

A flash of white at the corner of her eye alerted Serena to the presence of a bartender and she quickly diverted her attention to the drink that was placed in front of her. Raising an eyebrow questionably, she was rewarded with a smile and a tip of the head that drew her eye to an exotic woman sitting at one of the tables, her dove grey eyes staring directly into her aqua ones. Usually being 'noticed' by a female sent Serena's cheeks flaming, but for some reason she felt relaxed, unable to get worked up about simple things, it was as if someone had drugged her and even that thought just floated away, leaving her blissfully happy. Giggling gently she kept her eyes locked on the woman's as she downed the drink in one smooth motion suppressing a shudder as the fiery liquid scorched her throat before anointing it in delicious warmth. Another drink was placed in front of her as soon as she'd finished her first one and this time the bartender directed her attention to the guy she'd met before, his green eyes dancing mischievously as she met his gaze. Tipping that one back too she nodded her head in his direction before scooting off her chair and slinking her way onto the dance floor, weaving in and out of the heated bodies as she found space to dance.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there  
_

Whether it was the alcohol rushing through her system or just the fact that she was finally able to leave the stress of her life behind Serena found herself becoming enthralled in the music, her blood synchronising to the bass of the song, its haunting melody sending goose bumps down her arms. Closing her eyes, she gave herself over to the music, a languid smile fleeting across her lips as hands curved round her waist, pulling her back until she was resting against a muscled back, the body moving in tandem to hers. A soft sign escaped her lips as she felt one of the hands brush her shoulder free of hair before the velvet caress of lips was placed on her pulse, over and over again. Their bodies swayed in perfect harmony and Serena felt herself becoming more and more relaxed, as if his mere presence was weaving a spell on her that was making her more and more compliant.

**  
**_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

Turning around to face her dancing partner, she found herself staring into the forest green eyes of before. His eyes darted down to her pink lips before darting back up. His tongue flickered out to lick his own lips before he dipped his head down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. His tongue tracing the seam of her lips, coaxing her mouth to open and their tongues battled furiously for the upper hand. His hands tightened on her waist, pulling her closer into his body. She pushed herself away from him, winked and made her way back to the bar. Turning back round she saw him laugh before going to join the exotic woman from before with dove grey eyes. She watched fascinated as he leant towards the woman and engaged her in a steamy kiss, his eyes holding hers captive as the kiss rose in its intensity. As if she knew that she was being watched the woman drew her head back and turned to face Serena, her lips glistening under the smear of her pink lipstick. His mouth was smeared in the lipstick and for some reason Serena found herself walking towards them. His hand reached out to draw her to sit by his side at the table, but before any conversation could flow between them the woman gripped Serena's chin and pulled her forwards across the guy until her glistening lips were pressed against hers. The kiss was soft, slowly easing its way up from something innocent to something erotic.

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head  
_

Serena felt the woman's hands tangling in her hair to pull her closer, but she also felt another pair of hands roaming over body, stroking, tickling, squeezing her body until her mind was clouded in a haze. She pulled back from the kiss and found the man staring directly into her eyes. "Let's go somewhere………" His dulcet tone seemed too flow through Serena's defences as she felt her barriers crumbling, allowing the voice to compel her to nod her head in acceptance.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me _

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

The song (italics) is "Haunted" by Evanescence, it's quite a chilling/ haunting melody and I love it! **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was a blur of colours, feelings and soft caresses of both the lips and hands: midnight blues, emerald greens, vibrant reds, royal purples, dove greys, sun kissed yellows…… hands stroking skin, limbs tangled, bodies moving over the plush leather sheets, lips trailing wet lines from lips to collar bones and back again. Serena felt as if she was caught up in a dream, seeing things, _feeling_ things, but not really sure if they were happening. A startled gasp left her lips as teeth set into her neck, before she let out a soft moan. The car halted and the door opened allowing the two women and a male to stumble out of the car, their laughter ringing loud and true into the dark sky. Serena spun under the stars, her hair cascading behind her in a shimmering wave, head tipped back to the stars, arms flung round to help propel her round. She felt her hand being tugged and stumbled after the woman. This was ludicrous; she didn't even know their names and yet here she was following them into an elegant lift, mirrors portraying them from every angle. The hand attached to hers spun her until she was flush against the woman and startled her voice came out breathless, "Who are you people?"

Laughter bubbled up from the woman, her grey eyes sparkling a metallic grey as she answered "I'm Calita, also known as Callie and that one over there is Michel." The slight husky tone of her voice licked along Serena's skin and she found herself unconsciously swaying closer to the warm body before her. Before another word could be said, the lift shuddered to a halt and the trio made their way to the end of the corridor, stopping in front of two elegant doors, the only doors along the whole corridor.

She studied the mythological creatures carved into the doors frame; the sirens, vampires, nymphs, werewolves, dragons, phoenixes, sphinxes, all creatures that held legendary power. Hearing the soft click of the lock she was ushered into the dark room.

It was spacious, the moonlight floating in from the floor to ceiling window casting threatening shadows over the furniture and into the corners. For the first time that night she found herself questioning her motives, a small voice that had been readily suppressed finally finding it volume, but as if they'd sensed her indecision her two companions placed feather like kisses on either side of her neck. Her knees buckled as teeth scraped along her pulse and she found herself being lifted into a bedroom, cradled against Michel's muscular body while Calita stalked behind. Egyptian brushed silk whispered against her skin as she was placed gently upon the king sized bed in the middle of the room. A heady scent of wild berries filled the room, subtly seducing Serena as she gazed up from the bed, lips parted as her breath coming quickly, already anticipating what was to happen next. The bed dipped gently as the room's other occupants crawled sensuously towards her. Their eyes held promises of a _heat_ sustained throughout the ages, of something completely primal, wild and free and Serena found an answering heat rise from the depths of her eyes till they blotted black, only a hint of the aquamarine colour peaking through. Calita's slim hand reached up to trace fingertips along Serena's jaw, effectively gaining her full attention. As if she was caught up in a trance, she found herself leaning forward to receive the kiss she knew was coming. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't sweet; it was hard and possessive, as if Calita had drunken something so sweet she wasn't willing to stop drinking from the cup.

She felt someone pulling on the band of her ponytail and before she could utter a small protest, her hair was cascading down her back like a silken waterfall, strands glistening in the moonlight. The silk ties of her corset were tugged gently and she felt her body being pulled backwards with each loosening. Her head began to turn to face Michel, but Calita caught her face between her hands and turned her back into meet her lips. By now the corset had been discarded to the other side of the room as two pairs of hands roamed over her pale skin. Hands cupped her breasts from behind and in front, applying different amounts of pressure until she was mewling into the mouth pressed against hers. She found her mind shutting down; drowning in sensation after sensation; sinking into the euphoria being created within her body. Serena pulled back when the lack of oxygen became too intense to ignore, her breaths coming in frigid pants as she watched Michel's face move past her shoulder and connected with Calita's. Serena's head titled in fascination as she witnessed the kiss from close quarters, almost feeling the heat given off by the kiss. She saw a tongue sweep out and along swollen lips and felt the blood within her veins bursting into heat the tingled all over her body. Closing her eyes she involuntary found her hand reaching out blindly to tangle in satin tresses and pull a head towards her pulsing lips, not caring who they were as the lace material of her gloves was caught every now and then as they passed through the silken strands. She felt a hand stroke along the top of her skirt before the side buttons were open and the hand dipped teasingly inside the now open flaps.

Her tongue duelled with the one before her, the kiss messy and passionate, until she felt her tongue trace something hard and smooth and dangerously sharp. Serena jerked back as something impaled her tongue slightly, blood eagerly welling upon the surface. Drawing back, she saw something flash in the moonlight as Michel's mouth quirked into a smirk. The tip of a fang caught her eyes, its pearly end decorated with her blood.

Before she could grasp what was happening she felt something sink into her neck, and a soft suction following. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the shadows swirling; closing in around the three figures on the bed and before she passed out she saw soulless eyes glowing eerily from an almost ethereal face before the darkness rushed to embrace her.


	4. Chapter 4

Scents rushed to greet her as she opened her eyes, pleasure and pain shooting through her body, wave after wave flowing through her like an almighty tide. She let out a moan, her hands digging into the slick back of the person hovering above her. Her body moving in time to the thrusts deep inside of her, her legs wrapping tight round their waist as she strived for completion only he could offer. She brought her eyes down from the ceiling to meet Michel's, his mouth formed into a satisfied smirk before his eyes glazed over, mouth parted, small groans vibrating out into the atmosphere. She watched as he tipped his head back and plunged deeper into her body. Suddenly the tempo of his thrusts changed and she found herself being pulled up into his lap, her legs automatically going to wrap around his back. Still connected to him in the most intimate way she found herself staring directly into his face, his breath fanning across her lips before he closed the gap between them and sucked her swollen bottom lip in between his equally swollen lips. She let out a frustrated groan as he began to thrust slower inside her, still deep, but agonisingly slow that she felt herself hovering on the brink of ecstasy with not enough force to push her over. Suddenly a sharp prick was emitted to her neck, the catalyst for her diving over the edge and into the sweet waters of satisfaction.

Tiredly, she watched as Michel rolled off her and into the space by her left. Stretching her aching body, her hand collided with a cool body by the side of her. Startled she quickly turned her head to see Calita almost comatose beside her. Her heart began pounding in the confines of her chest as she realised she'd just come with someone right beside her, no the wiser. Adrenaline surged through her body, anticipation and excitement causing small tingles to shoot through her in preparation for another round. It was unbelievable. She'd never been this……… _aware_ in her life.

"_Dios. _Calm down Serena, you're going to exhaust your body and I don't even think I can go another round so quickly." The bed dipped before rising as Michel rolled off and padded through a door Serena had failed to notice the night before.

The laughter that bubbled up from Serena's throat was sensually husky and definetly didn't belong to her. Despite the euphoria still clouding her mind and body, miniature warnings signs began flashing in the back of her thoughts and like an addict desperate for a hit, she grasped at the thoughts forcing them to reveal themselves. Suddenly the euphoria morphed into a sharp pain cutting across her abdomen. Pins and needles seemed to shoot through all her limbs and she felt herself curling inwards as if to stave off the invisible attack against her. Just as quickly as it came, the pain vanished and she found herself blinking in the grinning face of Calita, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Before Serena could disagree, the sharp pain returned, worse than before and she couldn't help but let out a small pain filled cry. Again the pain disappeared, but this time she didn't trust herself to uncurl as she had an inkling it'd be back.

"Don't worry after you've fed everything will feel oh-so much better." Tears began to leak out of the corner of Serena's pain drenched as the agonising cramps within her stomach made their dreaded return. "We all have to go through it first, the agonising pain, but don't worry, the sweet, sweet pleasure you'll soon have will be well worth it."

"What……… what have you…… you done……… what have you done to me?" Her voice came out small, no longer possessing the smoky quality of before.

"Me personally? Nothing………well……… we did play last night but it was Michel who had all the fun and turned you."

The pain had thankfully subsided briefly and Serena took the opportunity to inquire more about the situation.

"What do you mean turned? And why am I having these……… cramps." Word cramps came out breathless as another round of pain resurface again.

"Oh to be young again. Shhhhhhh, don't fight it, embrace the pain and it won't feel that bad, trust me I know. Now listen well chica 'coz I'll only say this once." All the while she was speaking her hand had been stroking Serena's cheek gently. "You've been turned into a vampire-", her finger rose press against Serena's parched mouth and silence Serena's words, "Questions later. The pain you are experiencing is minor and will go as soon as you fed. Already you should be feeling a tingling in your mouth indicating that your fangs are going to come through and seeing as Michel's disappeared I guess I'll be your first feeding."

Disbelief was etched on Serena face clearly showing her thoughts to the whole vampire business thing. "_Excuse_ me? You expect me to believe _that_…" She was cut off by fangs protruding from between her lips. A fierce hunger ripped through her body and she found herself pinning Calita to the bed underneath her body. Startled at the position that she'd somehow ended up in she let got of Calita's wrist and sat back on her heels, breath coming in pants. Her oceanic eyes wavered with fear as Calita pushed herself into a seating position, her own dove grey eyes boring straight into Serena's. Before she could think, Serena had lunged forward and attached her mouth to the pulse in Calita's neck.

Breathing deeply she took in the metallic taste and smell of the blood rushing to fill her body. Drinking deep, she gulped down the blood before drawing back and wiping a shaking hand across her bloodied mouth. Fear rose in her eyes again as she hunched in herself. Needless to say despite the severe misgivings of her actions Serena felt wonderful, like she was floating up amongst the clouds watching the rest of the world go by. "What have you done to me?"

She heard the click of a door before she registered a presence making its way towards the two women on the bed. Quickly Serena rolled off the bed and began collecting her clothes, all the while making sure not to give her back to the room's other occupants. Hastily dressing, she began mumbling to herself all the while backing out of the room. Whirling she grasped the door handle only to take a startled step back as a single hand came slamming against the door.

"Now now, mi amor. Little naughty of you to leave so quickly don't you think? And not even a thank you or goodbye either. Tisk Tisk."

"Thank you? _Thank_ you?! You people have turned me to in a…… a _monster_ and you want me to _thank you_? You can take the thank you I'll never say and shove up your-"

Her words were cut of by Michel's being planted firmly on hers. Just as quickly the kiss ended and Serena found herself breathing heavily. The cool indifference in Michel's eyes only served to steal Serena's breath further as she saw how cold he truly was. Before she could say anything he produced a card out of thin air and pressed it into her hands.

"If you have any question about the gift that was bestowed upon you."

Taking that as a dismissal, she all but sprinted out of the room, not bothering to look down at the card until she was in the safety of a taxi. Glancing down at the card grasped tightly in her hand all she saw was a number printed in blood red.

Fitting, considering what they were……… what _she_ was.

**I know there's been little Sere/Dare action (or none at all unless you count the first chapter) but there'll be some in the next chapter... I promise sealed with a pinky swear : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Stumbling into her apartment, she quickly raced into her shower, the hot water scolding her skin as she frantically scrubbed at her body. Sobs erupted within her as she stood under the needling spray. Quickly drying off, she pulled on a baggy nightshirt before collapsing onto her bed. Her skin flushed pink as she continue to cry, until her body became numb and she escaped reality and into her dreams.

Darien was in his usual place at his usual time. The Arcade was packed as always, incessant chatter contributing to its coveted cheerful atmosphere. He was waiting. Truth be told he was waiting for her……… for Serena to make her entrance like she always did. He wanted to apologise. He took things too far last time and it was only right that he made things right between them; hopefully she didn't hate his guts because he needed her in his life. Apart from his best mate Andrew Serena was the only other constant in his life. Another truth be told he was worried. She hadn't stopped by the arcade yesterday like she usually did. Was she hurt? Sick? Laying in a ditch somewhere calling out for help?

Ever since the death of her parents 2 years ago Andrew and himself had taken it upon themselves to look out for her, making sure she was fed and clothed and not having to worry about money or anything else like that. Sure he teased her all the time, as mentioned before, he had to. If he didn't tease her he'd probably have her up against the nearest surface devouring her heavenly body. Impatiently he glanced down at his watch, a small grin surfacing as he counted down to her arrival. "5………4………3………2………1………Ding" Sure enough, the little bell above the door signalled a new arrival.

His body tensed in anticipation and he calmed his breathing before swivelling round on his stool, his face schooled to look indifferent only to have his mouth drop open in shock and his eyes widen in disbelief at the sight before him. Somewhere in the recess of his mind he registered that the whole arcade was silent as they gazed in wonder at the goddess before them. Twisting his head he caught Andrew's eye, both of them sharing an incredulous look before their eyes were drawn back to Serena.

He had never felt so wrong in his life. He'd thought she was hot before, but no, he'd been wrong, oh-so-very-wrong, because she was literally smoking now. He was surprised no one spontaneously combusted as she walked past them with the gentle sway of her hips.

Goddess didn't describe her anymore, not by itself anyway: she was a temptress, seductress, a freaking _siren _sent out to tease and torment men as well as been a goddess. Her hair had a silver sheen to it, no longer blonde with silver highlights, her once oceanic orbs having darkened to a blue-grey, a sultry look blossoming there as she gazed about the arcade. She held herself with grace, her walk elegant and subtly sexy as she advanced towards her usual stool next to mine.

She didn't even glance his way. Her eyes were focused on Andrew and Darien felt the familiar stirrings of jealousy roaring up inside him. As if she'd caught onto what he was feeling, Serena turned to face him, her eyes skimming over his face and body, the look in her eyes akin to that of a predator sizing up its next meal. He tongue came out to wet her lips as she gaze him a sultry glance, before focusing back on Andrew and ordering a chocolate milkshake.

He couldn't think, he sure as hell couldn't move due to his body's reaction to her glance and tongue action, but he sure as hell could stare at her stunned as his mind replayed what had just happened. Serena, the petite blonde he'd known for several years, had just given him a look so heated he was literally burning up, his heart pumping faster and faster, the blood rushing through his veins and arteries at record speeds. His mind was asking itself questions such as would it be wrong to lay her back against the counter and fuck her senseless, questions that only served to make him harder.

It wasn't until Andrew hit over the head with a dish cloth did he remember to close his mouth and turn his eyes away from the blonde next to him, who was looking just as amused as the blonde who'd just hit him, her eyes seeming to hold some intimate knowledge that once again indicated she knew something about what he was thinking.

"What?" His voice was laced with annoyance and he wasn't sure if it was due to not being able to stare at Serena anymore or due to the fact that he'd been caught staring in the first place.

"You comfortable over there Darien?" Her voice was definitely huskier than he remembered, as if she'd been doing unspeakable things, screaming out for more until her voice was sore and this was the result. He felt a shiver rake through his body at the thought of her doing unspeakable things with him.

He raised an eyebrow in an effort to appear cool and unaffected by her presence, turning away from her as he spoke,

"Yes meatball head, not that it's any of your concern, why you ask?"

"Well, not that it's any of _your_ concern but you seem to be a little…… _stiff_ at the moment." The emphasise on the word stiff and the way her voice had dropped lower had the effect of causing Darien to choke on the sip of coffee he'd just taken. His eyes widened in shock as he turned back round to face her and he caught her eyes before her glance flickered down to his lap and back up again. The look in her eyes said she knew and would gladly do anything to help him relax. Something made even crystal clear when she hopped up from her stool and began making her way towards the exit, briefly stopping behind him, her hand slipping round his waist, heading downwards as she whispered into his ear, "I can help you with that you know……… as well as a few other things."

He made no move to stop her wandering hand as she moved closer and closer to his erection, his body seemingly frozen as she wrapped her hand round him, instantly causing a knee jerk reaction. She pulled away from him and walked out, leaving Darien staring straight ahead, jaw locked tight, hands fisted in an effort to control himself. So much for apologising.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, so I'm really sorry about the delay in updating this story. My excuse (and yes I know an excuse isn't really acceptable, but it's all I can offer along with this chapter) is that I've been on holiday without any computer access, never mind been able to access the internet and actually load any of my new chapters. So I'm really sorry about the delay and I hope that this chapter makes up for it. (Also be warned this little apology is posted at the top of all my currently updated stories so you really don't have to read it more than once) Adeola**

It had taken him approximately twenty minutes before he came out of the arcade doors, his hair hiding his eyes from view, not that she needed to see them considering she could "feel" his emotions and boy were they a mess. She giggled to herself as she caught the trail end of his thoughts, confusion muddling them slightly. He rounded the corner, none the wiser of the intense observation he was subjugated to. Oh well, time to play with him later, now it was time to………… to what?

Serena found herself confused as her thought trailed off. Time to what exactly? She was almost sure she was going to say hunt, but that couldn't be right……… could it?

Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts inside, she began making her way towards the heart of the city. She'd taken the time to dress for partying, not really sure why she'd had this urge or feeling the need to question it, she made her way towards the loud music blasting out of a stationary car. She could see the driver nodding his head in time to the beat as he waited for something or someone. A seductive grin spread across her plump lips and added a suggestive sway in her hips as she approached the vehicle.

Immediately she felt the intense stare of the driver as his eyes focused on her body, leaving a heated trail from head to toe as he leered at her appreciatively. A lone voice in the back of her mind screamed out for her to stop what she was doing, to stop approaching the car with a smouldering look in her eyes, to stop flinging her hair behind her in an overly suggestive manner, to stop thinking about the liquid running just beneath his skin. But like so many other times in the last couple of days something overwhelmed that lone voice, constricting it until is was bond and restricted in the far recess of her mind.

Upon reaching the car, Serena bent over and lent through the open window to meet the driver's eyes. "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me?" Her voice came out a husky whisper that seemed to crawl along his skin, igniting his hormones into a happy, little dance, but he couldn't be overly eager, he knew he had to play it cool; managing to drag his eyes away from her cleavage pressed against the bottom of the car window he gave her a self assured smirk.

"Depends on what type of…… _help _you're looking for babe." The suggestive way his eyes wandered over her bent figure indicated as to what type of _help_ he was willing to give.

Serena twirled a strand of her hair round her finger as she pondered his question, "Well, I'm kinda lost and I've got no money for a taxi." She produced a pout that had him salivating in his seat.

"Where ya goin' babe? Maybe I can give you a lift?" The whole of Serena's face lit up in gratification, her eyes twinkling as she told the driver her destination. Quickly strutting to the passenger side of the car, she slid in, her dress sliding higher up her thighs, leaving a large amount of skin for the driver to ogle. She could read the thoughts buzzing round his mind as she sat next to him; she could hear his heart pounding against his chest, see the sweat beginning to form on his skin, could smell his arousal and it all contributed to the power trip that had her arching back against the set in a languid stretch.

He almost drove the car off the road as he caught her actions from the corner of his eye. Serena gave a low laugh, her excitement and anticipation at not only the speed at which he was driving, but also the thrill of him losing control. Unbuckling her seat belt, she moved across the seat until she was pressed up against his side, her breasts pillowed against his arm as she began to plant kisses down the side of his neck, her hand resting impatiently on his thigh, edging higher and higher with each passing second.

"Come on babe, you've gotta ……… Oh God that feels good……… I need to……… to concentrate……… don't wanna crash now do we?"

"But I wanna play." His hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were small, white pillars amongst the soft tan of his skin, but at her words his whole body relaxed so suddenly one could have mistaken it as a drug induced high before he pulled over onto the side of the road, his body already turning into hers, his hands quickly following until he had manoeuvred her so that she sat straddling his lap.

Serena chuckled into his neck as she felt his hands run clumsily up and down her back, bunching the fabric of her dress as he left her in control of the situation. Without even thinking about it she brought one hand up to grip his hair and used it as a handle to tip his head to one side and expose the smooth line of his neck. The man had been straining against her, trying to get as close as possible but his movements seized as she sunk her dainty fangs into his neck and began suctioning blood out of his carotid artery.

Her body literally sizzled and popped with every swallow she took, the backs of her eyes exploding into a kaleidoscope of random patterns and colours. She felt his heart beat slow and the blood in his veins become sluggish as it circulated his body. Horrified she drew back and felt for a pulse. He was still alive, good. Now all she had to do was get the hell out of there. Survival instincts she never knew she had kicked in as the driver became animated once again. His entire being seemed to tense as his eyes landed on her, fear streaking through the depths of his mundane blue eyes, his heart rate beating at high risk for someone who'd just lost blood. "Shhhhhh, it's ok. I won't hurt you." Serena kept her eyes on his and immediately picked up on the fact that he was calming down, his still weak heart wasn't beating as fast as before and his sweat glands weren't secreting more hormones than necessary.

The driver seemed to become almost dazed, as if he wasn't entirely there, like a brain dead zombie that had been called up to do its master's will. That thought gave Serena pause and she took the time to step back and truly examine the situation she'd found herself in. There were many tales about vampires, but one was could never truly determine what was myth and what was fact, especially with some many conflicting stories about a vampires abilities. However one thing did remain the same: a vampire's ability to bespell their victims, causing them to forget what they'd witnessed or to do something for the vampire in question.

Deciding to test out this new found skill, Serena concentrated as she once again stared into his eyes.

"You will drive me to my home and then you will return to your own home and never remember the goings on of this night. It will simply be a drunken memory that you'd rather not remember."

She wasn't sure but her voice seemed to hold a note of command that hadn't been there before. Shaking her head, she quickly told him the directions to her home, almost stumbling out of the car in her haste to reach the relative safety of her home when he pulled up outside her apartment building.

Fear seemed to have snuck up on her, as Serena found herself gripped by some unknown terror that had her jumping with every small change to the atmosphere around her. She crashed through her apartment door, moving through the different rooms until she reached the bedroom. She dropped to the floor by her bed, grasping the phone in a death grip, her knees tucked up against the front of her body as she rocked herself back and forth, deep sobs seeming to tear themselves our of her throat. She caught something white in the darkness, a neon beacon calling out to her through the midst of her agony.

Quick as a snake her hand had darted out and holding the little card in her hand she dialled the number given on it with shaky hands. It was picked up on the first ring, as if they'd been expecting her call. Before anyone could speak, Serena let out another heart wrenching sob and spoke only two words,

"Help me!"


	7. Chapter 7

_"Help me!"_

Without waiting for an answer she dropped the phone and curled up into a ball on her side, the hard, unyielding floor doing nothing to comfort her as the tears continued streaming down her face.

Some time later Serena woke to the feel of someone scooping her up into their arms, but she quickly surrendered to the darkness that was creeping up the sides of her consciousness.

Her scream resounded around the room long before she shot up from her laid down position, breathing heavy, body drenched in sweat, hair wrapped around her, suffocating her as the smoky dregs of her nightmare pushed at her conscious, eager to present itself one more time. She stayed unmoving for several minutes, trying to think of anything other than the nightmare she'd just experienced. Looking around she found herself in an unfamiliar room, her eyes taking in everything and nothing at once, all information stored into the back of her mind for later references.

The slight stirring of air behind her back had Serena moving sideways and back, her hand coming up to grip the arm now hovering where her shoulder once was. Serena traced the length of the arm back to its owner, her eyes lighting upon familiar forest green ones. Startled, she dropped his arm, scrambling to her feet to put some distance between the two of them.

"Come now Serena, is that anyway to treat your… rescuer?" Before she could respond Michel seemed to literally disappear into thin air, one moment he was there, the next poof, he was gone. Frowning she began looking around the room, a startled gasp escaping from her lips and resounding through the room as arms curved round her waist, igniting a spark low within her body. Shuddering as he placed a cool kiss on the base of her neck, she disentangled herself from his arms, protectively wrapping her own arms around her body, rubbing them as if suffering from a sudden chill.

Laughing at her actions, Michel dropped onto the couch she had recently vacated, his body relaxed as he sunk further into the couch's plush cushions. A purr of contentment seemed to rumble up through him and Serena found herself oddly soothed by it. With a start, she realised that her body had been swaying towards his seated one, her mind only now catching up with the treacherous actions of her body. Halting a few feet before the couch, she warily watched as he patted the seat next to him, a devilish smile on his face promising her that she wouldn't truly regret the choice.

"With all the deliberating going on in that pretty little head of yours I fear I will have little time to…… _educate_ you on the ways of our people."

"_Our_ people?" "Sí, our people. I do believe that Calita told you about us?" Quirking an eyebrow he watched as Serena shook her head in the negative.

"So she didn't mention anything about vampires before you bolted out of the room like a frightened gazelle?"

Serena snorted at his words, "_Frightened gazelle_? How poetically inadequate. I was simply leaving a very, very bad situation."

Michel closed his eyes as he felt Serena's body pressed up to his, a lone finger trailing along the top of his thigh, closing in on a rapidly growing erection. He tensed in anticipation, only to be left hanging as Serena flung herself away from his body. He opened his eyes, watching the play of emotions spill across her face: anxiety, panic, desire, but most prominently fear. Sighing to himself, he once again relaxed his body.

"It is impossible to fight it mi amor."

"Like hell it is!" Slightly pleased by her passionate nature, Michel smiled to himself before he continued on, "We are predators, and like all good predators we use all means possible to win the hunt; enhanced senses, the power to create illusions, both unreal and real, the ability to control minds, the power of seduction, _everything_. There are worlds out there that you have never thought of and now you are a part of mi amor. Take it, embrace it, _use_ it."

His words seemed to flow over Serena's skin like molten lava, her eyes closed as images of said _hunt_ flashed through her mind. She could feel it, the rush of the chase, the victory at the end of the hunt, the knowledge that no one could beat her.

"Teach me."

Michel's smile was purely predatory as he shifted to behind Serena's compliant body.

"It'd be my _pleasure_."

**A week later**

This seemed to be becoming a familiar pattern: Serena disappearing for numerous days, leaving Darien and Andrew to frantically worry about her where abouts. Sighing, Darien drained the dregs of coffee still lingering in his cup, before placing it onto the counter, said his goodbyes to Andrew and left, entering the icy pelts of rain falling down. The sky had already turned black, streaks of lightening hacking through the darkness at random intervals. Cursing under his breath, he ducked down under the flimsy protection of his green jacket, asking himself why on the one day he decided to walk and _not_ take his bike it had to rain.

Thunder boomed somewhere in the distance, startling him from his thoughts whilst at the same time reminding him of his need to get home as quickly as possible. Jogging down the city streets, his vision compromised by his jacket and the dark, he knew it was only time before he collided with something or someone. And sure enough, as soon as the thought entered his mind he collided with something soft, shivering and oh-so-familiar.

Heaving a sigh of relief that she was ok, Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's slim waist, pulling her into the safety of his body, in order to prevent her from falling. The two stood, his arms around her whilst hers were folded up against his chest, the rain lashing against their skin like miniature needles. It wasn't till Darien felt Serena's shivers increase did he remember that they needed to get out of the rain.

"Come on Sere, I'll take you home."

Before she could reply, Serena found herself being pulled through the streets, her feet slapping against the wet pavements as Darien navigated their way to her house. Lightening sliced across the sky, a peal of thunder joining it in joyous harmony and despite all the changes she had gone through recently, she couldn't help the helpless whimper that escaped from between her lips as she huddled closer into Darien's back. Hearing and feeling her reaction to the thunder and lightening, Darien manoeuvred her body until she was tucked securely under one of his arms.

The journey to her flat passed by quickly and Darien soon found himself shivering in her living room, hair and clothes plastered to his skin, waiting for Serena to come back with some towels she'd promised. His wait wasn't long as she appeared almost as quickly as she'd disappeared, her eyes taking in his shivering form before she grabbed his hand and dragged him into her bathroom, she turned on the shower. "You should take a shower. Just leave your things outside the door and I'll pick them up and put them in the dryer."

Before he could say anything back in response, Serena was already shutting the door. It was only a brief thought, but the fact that she had been as cold as him and now wasn't floated through his mind, but glancing around, he shrugged, before giving in. His clothes came off in a flurry, his body eager to feel the warmth of the shower. Dropping his clothes outside the door like instructed, he gratefully stepped under the spray, the hot water beating rhythmically against his skin. Sorting through the products lined up against the wall, he managed to find a soap that wouldn't make him smell too girly and began cleaning his body. He stayed under the comforting beat of the spray for some time, before turning it off and stepping out into the steamed room.

Quickly covering his body with a towel, he looked around for something to wear, before he remembered that she'd taken his clothes to dry. Rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously, he debated whether or not to leave the warmth of the bathroom and ask her for something to wear. It wasn't too much of a debate as the heavenly aroma of food wafted in under the door and swayed his mind towards leaving the room. He shivered as his the slightly cooler air of the hallway brushed against his still damp body, but continued forward in his journey to find clothes and food, not precisely in that order.

Following the enticing smells drifting under his nose, Darien managed to navigate his way into the kitchen and stood shocked at the sight of Serena dancing slightly as she stirred something on the cooker. It wasn't the fact that she could cook, though that in itself was a surprise and he had the right to withhold judgement on that particular feat until he'd tried it, no it was the sight of her body swaying hypnotically to the music she was humming, the sweet lullaby in itself enough to keep his attention riveted to her. That coupled with the way the light hit her body, the way her hair floated gently round her body as she bobbed her head in time to the music was enough to leave him speechless.

When she dropped the cloth from her shoulder after one spine tingling move, and the sight of her ass in the air had Darien's body tightening uncomfortably did he bother to clear his throat gently in the hopes of announcing his presence while all the while not startling her. Which worked as she turned to face him with a inquisitive eyebrow raised, a small smile playing across her lips as if she was aware if where his thoughts had been seconds ago. He watched as her head tilted to the side and her eyes glazed over as they ran over the smooth expanse of his chest.

Serena seemed to fall into a trance as she watched the small droplets of water slid down his chest to mingle with the white fluffiness of the towel hanging loose on his waist. She felt that more primitive side of her strain to be set loose and she found herself licking her lips as she lifted her eyes back up to meet his. And the lustful look in his eyes sent a hurricane of desire hurtling through Serena's body; heck her body tightened so suddenly and so painfully she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. The hunger burst forward and took control, but unlike before she welcomed it instead of fearing it.

The air around them became static, electricity beginning to flow between them as their eyes remained locked on each other. Darien felt his heart beat accelerate at the explosive potential for what _could_ happen. He was literally becoming breathless and he wasn't even toughing her yet, or more importantly she wasn't even touching him yet. He watched as her eyes became lighter, silver flecks seeming to appear in her irises, her lips taking in shallow breaths and his own eyes inked black, pupils dilating in response to her obvious arousal. They stayed like that for several moments, both eager for the other to make the first move until Darien took the initiative, his internal thoughts of _screw it_ clear in his actions as his hands clamped possessively around her slender waist and pulled her flush into his still damp, but definitely heated body.

Both their eyes closed simultaneously as a low moan flowed out from between Serena's soft lips. Darien quickly seized the chance to deepen the kiss, immediately feeling her body arch slightly into his as she became an eager participant in their kiss. Serena's mind was drowning in sensations, they way he smelt of wood smoke, even though he didn't actually smoke, something spicy and faintly the smell of roses; the feeling of his toned, yet damp, body crushed against the front of hers; the sounds of his ragged breathing as the kiss deepened even more as their tongues duelled for power, neither willing to back down; but more importantly than that, was the sound of his heart beating his blood faster and faster round his body.

Serena tried to pull back from the kiss as the over whelming need to drink from the vein pulsing in his neck consumed her thoughts, but she found herself trapped in his steel embrace, his body unwilling to give up their newfound intimacy. With a strangled cry, she dove back into the kiss with renewed energy, her body pressing urgently against his as her hands mapped out the contours of his back before coming to briefly rest above his towel and then sinking gratefully into the silky strands of his hair, her body automatically going on tip toe to ease the height difference between them.

Darien had panicked when he'd felt her begin pulling away from their kiss and had automatically tightened his grip on her waist, a primal side of his roaring for joy when he'd heard her strangled cry and felt her body giving into his will entirely. He shivered under her questing hands ghosting along his back, before resting finally in his hair after a little detour to the top of the towel on his waist, her body moving to tip toe to accommodate for the height difference between them and Darien helped further by bending down over her lithe form. His hands had become lost in the luscious strands of her silvered hair and he quickly freed them in order to slide them down her back and push her body further into his. With a gasp, they broke away at the same time, both deeply affected by the kiss. Their eyes slowly opened and they gazed into the slightly dazed eyes of the other person.

_How… how I'm gonna be able to look Andrew in the eye after I've just kissed someone he considers his little sister._

Darien's thoughts were interrupted as Serena forcefully pulled herself from his arms and rushed over to the cooker, her mouth set in a little pout as she stared at the smoking pot. Darien's eyes focused on her pout and he found himself licking his lips before he shook his head and ran agitated hand through his hair.

_Guess we're having take out._


	8. Chapter 8

Things weren't awkward, just slightly…… _strained_ as the two sat down at the table, the spread of food laid out between them. Darien had spent the last 20 minutes trying to erase their kiss from out of his mind, only to be one minute into eating with her and having the kiss bombard his every thought. It didn't help that he was still only clothed in a towel, his clothes still in the dryer, (or so she said) that, and the fact that she was making the normally mundane process of eating food _unbelievably_ sexy. His head titled to the side as he watched Serena place a sweet chilli prawn between her lips, chewing slowing as if to savour the taste, a soft moan of approval escaping her lips as if by its own accord. He knew that she was… young, though somewhat experienced, if that kiss was any indication, but the main point was that she was still so _young, _not that he was so _old _but_…_…Darien's train of thought trailed off as his mind finally registered what the rest of his body had been screaming at him for the past couple of seconds, the fact that her leg was running up and down his, something that caused him to choke on the chicken noodles he'd just swallowed.

His eyes watered as they met her innocent ones, a hint of amusement shimmering on the surface of her seemingly electric blue eyes. Regaining his somewhat tense composure Darien continued eating, trying to ignore the heated look in Serena's eyes as well as the accelerated beat of his heart as sweat began to break out across his forehead and along his spine. Shifting in his seat, Darien sighed, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to accomplish the simple act of eating with Serena's leg trailing up and down his, as well as her… appreciation of the food laid out for them, the occasional moan and lip biting way too distracting for Darien's poor mind to handle.

Pushing back from the table, he hurriedly excused himself, using the excuse of checking his clothes to put some distance between him and the temptress before him. Her knowing grin did nothing to ease his mind and he stumbled in his haste to get away. The recovery of his balance came in conjunction with the heat pooling within his cheeks. Thank God she couldn't see his face at that instant. It was only her sharp inhale, the sensation of cloth around his feet and the icy feel of air against his lower torso that alerted Darien to the fact that while she couldn't see his face, she sure as _hell_ could see something else as the towel, that had previously been wrapped around his waist, was now in a crumpled heap around his feet.

If he thought his cheeks were hot before they were nothing to the miniature infernos they were now, but before he could react to his predicament and cover himself up, he felt two small hands running up his chest. Grabbing the hands, Darien spun round, completely forgetting his lack of clothing, and witnessed Serena's eyes dart down to his erection, before jumping back up to meet his. Her hands broke free of his loose grip, sliding to the back of his head and bringing it down so she could crash her lips onto his. Fuck the other two kisses before; this… this was un-fucking-believable… He literally felt like he was flying, explosions erupting behind his closed lids as the two of them became lost in the kiss.

Serena mewled into his mouth as she felt his eager response. She'd tried to behave herself, god dammit she'd tried, but the sight of his muscular back, heavenly rear and long toned legs had been all she could take before she'd jumped him, not that he was complaining. Her tongue eagerly entered the hot cavern of his mouth, both of them duelling for dominance over the other person, neither finding it in their never-ending quest. She felt him pull back, gulping for air before he dived back in, his hands clamping onto her waist and lifting her up, so as not to put anymore strain on his neck. Instinctively, as if she'd done this a thousand times, Serena wrapped her long legs around his waist, her hands stroking the smooth planes of his back as he moved until he could press her back against a hard surface… well something other than his hard body.

Breaking free of her intoxicating lips once more, Darien harshly knocked her head to the side with his face before latching onto her neck, her moan of approval spurring him on to suck harder and leave his mark for everyone to see, for there was to be no doubt that from this day onwards she was his…… I mean it wasn't as if he'd been scaring off any potential love interests in the past due to him seeing her as his, nope Darien would _never_ resort to such measures, but now? _Now_ he had a reason to scare off those potential love interests and by God he was going to enjoy doing it openly. Moving his hands upwards Darien palmed Serena's breast, enjoying the low moan that accompanied the arch of her back as Serena kissed, nipped and sucked her way up and down his neck. Her eyes were rolling back behind their lids as her hands clenched and unclenched periodically in the silk strands of his hair. She tightened her legs around his waist, both of them sucking in a breath at the increased contact between their bodies, before she shimmied her way out of her top.

She watched as his eyes open in reaction to her movements, and swiftly shifted down to the plush globes before him. His breathing ceased to exist for a few moments as he closed his eyes, gulped and tried to steady the overwhelming urges cresting through his mind, body and soul, before opening them back up and leaning down to engulf her right breast into his mouth. Her startled moan was like a sinful chorus, her nails digging into his back a sweet pain, her legs tightening around his waist an aching relief. Serena's eyes were hooded as she gazed at Darien, taking note of his lust drenched eyes, slightly swollen lips and ragged breathing. The newly acquired primal side of her proudly gazed upon the effect that she was having on his body and mind, her eyes gleaming as they caught his now open ones.

By God he was delectable, something she could _snack _on for days, something she planned on doing. A mischievous grin danced on her swollen lips as she unwound herself from his frame and slid down his body, punctuating her departure with a kiss and nip along the way. She revealed in the shudder that raked his body, his hands coming to tangle in her hair as she knelt facing his erection, her body tightening at being so close to his obvious desire for her. Rolling her eyes upwards, she held his gaze as she placed a soft kiss on the tip of his erection, his body jerking into her touch as his eyes widened with pleasurable shock. Taking that as a sign of approval, though with her heightened senses she didn't really need it, Serena slid her tongue down his length before engulfing him whole, her gag reflexes being successfully over rode as her lips touch his body. Coming back off him, she grinned pleased to herself as she allowed her hand to firmly grip and begin sliding along the slightly moist length of his erection.

His hips jerked in time to her hands movements trying to maintain the most friction possible while his hands clenched and unclenched in her hair. His eyes had been rolling in the back of his head at the heady pleasure she was pulsing through his body, but he managed to gain enough control to look down at her movements, but that effort became void when his eyes caught sight of her taking him back into her mouth, the silky cavern of her mouth framed by the soft pillows of her lips, doing more than enough to drive him closer and closer to the edge, his body losing all semblance of control as he cried out into the atmosphere while wildly thrusting into her mouth and forcing her to take in more and more of his length. Serena once again rolled her eyes up to watch his body as it steadily tightened, his head thrown back before his eyes snapped open, wild and animalistic before they fluttered closed as he came. She swallowed before sitting back on her hunches, her eyes closed as she wiped her thumb across her partly swollen bottom lip, sweeping up any excess evidence of his pleasure before sucking her thumb into her mouth, slowly, so that Darien got the full visual.

She felt his hands move through the air seconds before they grasped her shoulders and pulled her to her feet, his mouth already seeking out hers as he peppered persistent kiss after kiss upon her lips, denying her any prolonged contact until a low growl rumbled through her chest. Smirking against her lips Darien allowed her to deepen the kiss as his hands wandered over her lush chest before skimming down to trace the band of her jeans before he snapped open the button and yanked her zip down, feeling her body jerk slightly with his forceful movements. Opening his eyes, he pulled back from her tempting lips in favour of watching the emotions flicker through her eyes as his hand slipped underneath the band of her knickers and found her, already wet with anticipation of what was to come. Without warning Serena felt her body tighten and relax as two of his fingers thrust inside her, the angle changing as he moved to stand behind her and blow across the frantic pulse in her neck as he continued to drive his fingers hard inside her body.

She responded accordingly, hips moving in time to his movements, eyes fluttering behind her lids before she was abruptly yanked out of her pleasure induced haze by the sound of someone pounding on her door.

Serena could already feel Darien's withdrawal as he removed his fingers from her body, a smile playing on his lips as she whimpered in protest and knelt to pick up the dropped towel, conscious of Serena's eyes capturing his every move. Silently, he nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen, mouthing that he was going to check up on his clothes before he fled the scene. Sighing, Serena cautiously made her way over the door, extending her senses so she could distinguish whether the person on the other side was friend or foe. Raising an eyebrow at her findings, Serena opened the door to find a very wet and very unhappy Andrew shivering in the doorway, his teeth chattering despite the death glare he sent her way.

"Ummm……?"

His only answer was to barrel through her door; roughly pushing past her and stalking into her kitchen. It wasn't until she heard a startled cry followed by an outraged one and the sound of things or someone crashing to the ground did Serena remember about her other guest at this moment in time. Sighing, she shut the door and quickly made her way towards the racket, her eyes rolled to the ceiling as she wondered who, at that moment in time, hated her up there.


	9. Chapter 9

He'd punched him. He couldn't believe his best friend for most of his life had punched him. And over a girl no less. Sure his anger might have clouded his judgement, but lets face it, if you'd come to check up on the person you thought of as your sister after she'd disappeared again for the second time in a row and you find her looking quite dishevelled with your best friend in nothing but a towel with nail marks across his shoulders you'd feel entitled to tackle him right?………_right_. So why Darien had felt the need to punch him he just couldn't understand. If anything it should have been the other way round: _he_ should have been the one to punch Darien, not be on the receiving end of Darien's punch.

Glaring into space, Andrew held the ice pack – kindly provided by Serena – against his rapidly bruising left cheek, mumbling under his breath about axes and Darien's neck, something that had Serena chuckling to herself under her breath. It had been quite the shock for Serena after hearing the crash and going to investigate to see the usually calm and collected Darien landing an impressive right hook to the side of Andrew's face. They had all frozen in stunned silence, both Serena and Andrew gaping at Darien as he stared down in amazement at his right hand. No one knew what to do until Serena dragged the still stunned Andrew back into the kitchen and had fetched the ice pack for his cheek, leaving Darien to change back into his hopefully dry clothes.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Serena was pulled back from her recollection of the incident by Andrew's quite question.

"No, though I don't see how it would be any of your business if I did."

"Not any of my business? You're like my little _sister_ and he's my _best_ _friend_. The thought of you two hooking up is so beyond the realm of 'ewwwww' it doesn't even bear thinking about!"

"The realm of _ewwwww_?"

Andrew felt his already heated cheeks flushing as he squirmed under Serena's mocking gaze.

"You know what I mean."

"You're right I do. Especially considering the fact that you, my _big brother,_ are dating Mina, my _best friend_. So yeah, I do know what you mean."

This time Andrew couldn't even meet her slightly angry eyes.

"That's not the same."

"No? Funny that, I wonder if Mina would agree with you on that one, better yet, why don't I phone her and ask her for her perspective?"

Serena watched as Andrew's face drained of all colour in under three seconds flat, his eyes wide with horror at the thought of his girlfriend finding out about his hypocritical behaviour.

"That's what I thought. Now you be a good little boy and behave while I go and check on Darien."

"I can assure you that there is nothing on my body that falls into the category of _little_, Mina can vouch for that." Andrew leered in response to her words.

Serena's eyebrow shot up at Andrew's remark before, shaking her head with a slight smile, she made her way out of the kitchen and towards the laundry room. Sensing a lack of movement in the room Serena knocked on the door before pushing it open, not bothering to wait for an answer. Casually sweeping an eye over the upturned shelf, she focused in on Darien who was leaning against the dryer, his eyes contemplative as he stared off into space. Clearing her throat to gain his attention, she watched amused as he started, whipping his head upwards to see what had caused the disturbance to his thoughts. His eyes notably darkened as they swept over her frame, before he turned his head away in shame.

"Oh no mister. There is no way in hell I'm gonna let you regret anything that's happened in the last couple of hours. You hear me?"

"It's wrong, I'm 5 years your senior Ser-"

"Your point being? Andrew's 5 years Mina's senior and they seem to be doing just fine."

"It's different."

"Just like I told him, I'm gonna tell you… It is the same and you nor anyone else is going to stop this from happening before it's even really begun, is that understood?"

Hands planted firmly on her hips Serena tapped her foot as she waited for his answer. Upon receiving it in the form of a nod, her face instantly broke out into a smile, her eyes seeming to radiate the happiness she was obviously feeling inside. Sighing, Darien shook his head before reaching out his hand, pulling Serena into his body once she'd placed her hand into his. He felt his body instantly relax upon contact with hers, all doubts about starting this relationship drifting from his mind as the sweet scent of her hair slowly invaded his senses. Stifling a groan, Darien buried his nose into the silky strands of her hair, inhaling deeply and finding himself becoming even more compliant than before.

"We should go out there before he decides to come back here again." His words were muffled against her hair, but Serena understood what he was saying and reluctantly disentangled herself from his embrace, tugging on his hand to get him following her as she made her way back into the kitchen. Feeling the muscles of his arms contracting before they halted her and turned her round to face him Serena was already looking up at him, her blue-grey eyes deeply searching his as if trying to look into his very soul. Shivering under her intense gaze, Darien dipped his head to place a soft kiss upon her lips, his eyes boring into hers, watching as a small smile appeared on her face when he pulled away and her eyes were almost shy as they looked into his. Unable to help himself, Darien felt an answering smile tug at his lips as he answered her unasked question, "I know for a fact that he's not gonna want me within 5 feet of you when he's around, so I had to make it count."

Serena's gaze turned from shy and bashful to downright impish as she processed his words, "Well in that case…"Her hands snaked around his neck to the back of his head as she pulled his face back down to hers, her lips eagerly seeking out his in a kiss that was far more passionate than their previous one. Pulling back, Serena was delighted to see that Darien's eyes were dazed, his breathing coming in pants as he tried to regain his bearings. Not that she wasn't as effected, her body was going into overdrive trying to fight the impulse of taking a small taste of _all_ Darien had to offer… just a small taste, something that wouldn't hurt anyone.

Minutely shaking her head at the direction her thoughts were veering in Serena continued to lead Darien towards his best friend. Upon entering the room Serena sensed Darien's need to squirm under the heated glare of Andrew's eyes and she subtly used her newly acquired powers to ease his mind and enhance the confidence he usually seemed to portray but was severely lacking at that moment. Reading the thoughts simmering at the forefront of Andrew's mind Serena deducted that Darien was safe for the moment and proceed to push him onto one of the kitchen stools, placing herself between his legs and wrapping his arms around her figure as she burrowed herself back against the warm security that his body provided.

"O.k. There are going to be some ground rules if you expect me to allow this relationship to continue." It was almost eerie the way that both Serena and Darien's right eyebrow lifted simultaneously at his words. Repressing the shiver that threatened to erupt Andrew continued with his speech, "Right as I was saying, rules: rule number one, no and I mean NO displays of PDA. I don't want to see it, hear it or smell it."

Serena's giggles interrupted Andrew's flow while Darien fought hard not to smirk at his friend's choice of words. "_Smell_ it?" Serena's giggles had subsided when she spoke, but they burst out again as she watched the deep flush over take the usually tanned face of her older "brother".

"You know what I mean", Andrew's grumble did little to ease Serena's laughter, though he decided to continue with his words anyway, "As I was saying, rule number two, you break her heart I break your face, no questions asked." At this Darien perked up and interjected, "HEY! What about if _she_ breaks _my_ heart?" Darien's indignant tone had Serena glaring at him, something that had the much taller man wilting quickly, running his hand sheepishly through his hair.

"This is Serena we're talking about, not likely to happen and no more interruptions, rule number three, no sex."

Despite the fact that Serena had heard the rule floating about in Andrew's mind, she still didn't believe that he had the audacity to actually give any substance to the thought. Angry didn't even begin to describe the way Serena was feeling as she froze, her lips parted in a perfect "o" before she carefully stepped out from between Darien's arms. Eyes narrowed to nothing more than slits she considered the best way to go about Andrew's execution. However before she could let rip and give the other blonde a piece of her mind she was silenced by Darien's rather……_ creative_………… explosion.

"_Excuse_ me? No _sex_?! Are you out of your fucking _mind_? Have you not _seen_ her?! _Jesus fucking Christ Andrew_, I was willing to humour on your other _rules_, but not on this one… _hell_ no. I mean, we could have applied the same rules to you and Mina, 'coz I sure as hell know you're not playing hide and seek when you disappear under the covers every now and then… hell when you disappear full stop-"

"Oh, they're playing hide and seek with _something_ alright." "-So don't expe……… wait what?" Darien stopped and back peddled to try and recall Serena's contribution to his speech. Raising an eyebrow at her, he shook his head as her face morphed into that of an innocent, despite the downright wicked gleam in her eyes, "You know what never mind, just don't expect us to be following any of your rules unless you and Mina are gonna abide by them as well."

"In other words do you want to be the one to tell Mina that you're now banned from having sex because you don't want us two to have sex?"

The tilt to the side and the innocently contemplative expression on Serena's face did nothing to quell the force of the glare that Andrew sent her way. They all knew that there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell Andrew was going to tell his girlfriend of a year that they could no longer have sex. She'd not only do everything in her power to make sure they did, and when it came to seductions Mina was the best, but she'd also make his life a living hell that when he eventually gave in to her advances, and he _would_ give in, there was no doubt about that, she'd suddenly stop and remind him of his own little rule.

"I hate you."

All Andrew received in reply was the small kiss Serena blew his way and Darien's quite chuckles at their antics.


	10. Chapter 10

The usual hustle and bustle of the arcade held a sense of the familiar as Serena pushed through the double glass doors, oblivious to everything around her, only focused upon seeing her now boyfriend Darien and their friends. Glancing around, she spotted the three of them hanging over the counter, Mina trying to persuade Andrew to finish early while Darien looked on amused. Strolling over, Serena wrapped her arms around Darien as she too watch the humorous attempts of Mina's to convince Andrew that spending time with Mina would be worth his while and the increasing flustered face of Andrew as the reasons why it'd be worth his while became increasingly more suggestive. Deciding to save him from her best friend Serena ordered her usual chocolate milkshake, staring in wonder as moments later the shake was placed in front of her, topped with whipped cream, cherries and a drizzle of caramel. Eyes shining like stars, Serena daintily plucked the cherry off the top of the milkshake and swiped at the bottom to remove the excess cream and caramel stubbornly clinging to it.

Closing her eyes, she moaned softly as the cream literally melted on her tongue and engulfed the cherry into her mouth, releasing the empty stork with an audible pop, she chewed and swallowed, opening her eyes as the ringing silence around her finally registered in her otherwise occupied brain. Glancing round, Serena scanned the surface thoughts of those around, suddenly understanding the silence and why almost every male gaze was leering upon with a steady heat, though nothing compared to the raging heat of their female companions who were all glaring at Serena. If she could still blush she would have, but that though soon left her mind as she turned back towards her friends, slightly amused at Andrew's sullen stare as he rubbed the back of his head and Mina's proud, starry-eyed gaze, no doubt thinking about the mischief the two could now get up to. But it was the blank stare of Darien's that had chased the would be blush away as he eyes stayed predominantly on her lips, before shaking his head and glaring around the room in general, almost immediately causing the noise level to rise back to its former volume.

Grinning, Serena leaned, planning on kissing Darien's lips but finding herself side tracked to the racing pulse beating in his neck. Laying a sensual kiss there, Serena found herself opening her mouth wider and licking the beating pulse between her lips, her teeth lengthening and sharpening to bite through the thin layer of skin baring her from her ultimate goal. Horrified, Serena pulled back sharply, semi-aware of Darien's lust filled eyes upon her as she tried to reign in the beast as she referred to the vampire self. She needed to feed... And soon. Slurping down the rest of her milkshake and sending out a flurry of quick goodbyes, Serena propelled herself out of the door. To those near the doors it felt like a hurricane flew past as their papers were blown about the table, twice, as Serena ran back in to place a lingering kiss on Darien's lips before whirling back out through the doors, leaving behind three equally amused people and disgruntled customers who had only just finished sorting out their papers, only to have then disrupted again.

Running with no real sense of direction, Serena caught wind of a tantalising scent. Veering off to the right she followed the trail almost blindly towards a little café buried deep into a back alley. Pushing open the door, a tinkling of a bell announcing her presence, Serena continued to follow the smell, through a beaded curtain separating the café front from the back and into a darkened room. The scent increased ten fold and Serena found herself almost salivating as her eyes automatically adjusted to the darkness. She watched, almost hypnotised as Michel sunk his teeth into another spot on a brunette's already blemished neck, his mouth sealed around the bite as he took the blood into his mouth, his body, one hand caressing her breast while the other one moved purposefully underneath her open jeans. He rolled his eyes up straight into Serena's as if he'd always been aware of her, his eyes following the pale pink sweep of her tongue along her bottom lip as she moved trance like towards the two. Unsealing his mouth from the brunette's neck, Michel titled the girl's neck invitingly towards her. Without thought Serena found herself sinking to her knees, her hands reach to firmly grasp the girl's hair and bare her neck more to her advancing mouth, sharpened teeth gliding flawlessly through one of Michel's bite marks.

The first metallic tang of blood had Serena's now silvered eyes widen before they closed in ecstasy, her hands tightening their hold as the girl's breathing became shallower and shallower with every pull of Serena's mouth. Distantly Serena registered one of Michel's hands transferring from the brunette's body to run up and down the side of hers and that sent a small spark of annoyance to ignite. Growling lowly, Serena shifted her body away from the touch, thoughts of Darien flooding her conscious, causing her pull her head away from the girl's neck with a startled gasp. Eyes back to their original blue-grey colour Serena met the contemplative gleam in Michel's eyes. Pushing the girl back into his arms to deal with she stood, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and with no backward glance walked out of the café.

Wrapping her arms almost protectively around her, Serena began the slow trudge back to her apartment, wondering over the last couple of minutes. Michel was her maker, she shouldn't have found his touch so…… annoying, shouldn't have found him so unworthy of touching her, if anything she should have found delight and pleasure in his simple touch…… but she didn't. Instead she found herself hungering for Darien's touch against her skin. And that led her to thinking about what _would_ happen if he was to discover her secret, more importantly if she was to _tell_ him her secret. Maybe he would be understanding and not run from her like she was some sort of freak, or maybe that's just what he'd think, that she was some sort of freak who believed herself to be a mythical creature, a vampire at that, how unoriginal. Sighing to herself, she hastened her pace, craving the warmth and comfort of her apartment and the sting of a hot shower.

Only movement in the corner of her eyes alerted Serena to the fact that she wasn't alone. Whirling to avoid the hand that reached for her, she observed the two people standing before her, ducking suddenly to feel the air where her head used to be disturbed at an increasing rate. Shifting her body mass, Serena found herself turning to avoid another hand reaching for her before she straightened up and took off running. Not stopping till she reached her neighbourhood, she fumbled with her keys, hyper-alert of her surroundings. Hearing the distinct clicking of the lock sliding out of place Serena darted into her apartment, speedily locking the door again. Outwardly showing no sign of the terror she was feeling, her thoughts were in turmoil. Who were the people she'd been running from? What did they want with her? Should she tell someone? Michel? No that wouldn't do, it couldn't have been a coincidence that she'd been attacked just after being with him.

Thoughts whirling she almost missed the musky scent that was fermenting the air of the apartment. Frowning, she followed the scent as it got stronger and stronger towards her living room where she was met by the sight of Darien lounging on her couch, flicking rapidly through the channels on her TV. Assuring herself that he hadn't noticed her presence, she took a running leap towards the couch, hurdling over it and preparing to land on the seat next to Darien, when she hands grasp her waist and pluck in mid flight and swinging her around. Startled, she moved her eyes upwards from the lap she was currently sitting in and met the amused cobalt eyes of her boyfriend, a smug smirk turning his mouth upwards, distracting her from asking how he knew she was there. Slowly reaching out a hand to his face, she traced his lips with her fingertips, her eyes intent upon her movements. Pulling away, Serena became aware of her actions and ducked her head, silently thankful that she was no longer able to blush as her hair shifted to cover her face from Darien's heated gaze.

Though, that didn't last long as she felt a finger tip under her chin, gently rising her face back up as a hand brushed her hair back from her face. Darien looked down into the embarrassed face of his girlfriend and felt his heart skip a beat before beating regularly again with a stronger pulse. "Don't ever be embarrassed about touching me." His voice was soft as his own fingers traced the delicate curvature of her lips, his eyes darkening as she nipped at his fingers before allowing one to slide between her lips. Gently sucking on the appendage, Serena closed her eyes at the unique flavour that exploded on her taste buds, her tongue exploring each and every ridge indicating his status as a hard working person. Releasing his finger with a soft "pop" she found his hands reaching into her hair, combing it back from her face as his lips descended onto hers. This kiss was slow but passionate, something that stirred feelings within both of them as their lips moved together in a gentle caress.

Pulling back slightly, Darien caught his breath before placing soft kisses on her slightly swollen lips, fleeting butterfly kisses that had Serena whimpering with need as she tried to capture his lips to deepen just one of his kisses. Frustrated, she shifted in his lap, her hands clutching his black t-shirt to help channel some of her frustration at his actions, before they slid down to the bottom of his t-shirt and underneath, coming back up along his spine, her nails lightly scratching his heated skin along the way. His muscles contracted underneath her touch and Darien finally committed himself to a deeper kiss as his tongue forced its way between her lips to engage in a battle that neither wanted to lose.

Softly mewling by this point, Serena found herself letting out a sharp gasp as the hands in her hair tightened suddenly and jerked her head back, exposing her slender neck to his wandering lips. Breathing harder, she traced the lines of Darien's abs, feeling his body shudder against her as his hands tightened in her hair before releasing his hold and moving them down her back to stroke the skin exposed by her top rising up. Pulling her closer to his body, Darien began manoeuvring Serena beneath him on the couch, his body just settling comfortably on top of hers when the pager constantly attached to his side went off. Cursing, he pulled back to check the message, cursing again as he realised that he was going to have to go into work. Running his hand through his hair, he looked down at the girl laid out temptingly beneath him and couldn't resist kissing her again, his hands tracing up and down her sides before he forced himself away.

"The hospital's paged me, I have to go in-" He found his words halted as her finger pressed against his lips. "Shush, I understand, just one of those things that come with dating a doctor I guess." Her understanding smile changed into an "o" of astonishment as his lips closed around her finger in an imitation of her actions earlier. Eyes darkening, her breathing once again sped up before she laughed and pushed him further off of her.

"Keep doing that and I'm not letting you leave this apartment." Her words were husky as she licked her lips enticingly and Darien felt himself leaning back in to finish what they'd started.

"One day, and I hope to God that it's soon, we _are_ going to finish this." His parting words had Serena tingling in anticipation.

"I'll hold you to that promise." "See that you do." Laughing, she placed one last kiss upon his lips before shooing him out of the door, her face breaking out into a goofy smile once the door had closed, before having the smile disappear as she opened the door again.

"Now what can I do for you?"

"Where are your manners Serena? Aren't you going to at least ask me in?" The mocking tone had Serena's teeth grating against each other.

"No, 'coz that would imply that I wanted you to come in, seeing as I don't I think I leave you out here."

"Now that's not very nice, especially seeing as you and I have a common enemy…… I was under the impression that they tried to contact you earlier, but you weren't very cooperative."

The words were barely out before Serena had dragged them through the door.

"I suggest you speak fast Calita, 'coz I'm not in the mood for messing around."


End file.
